


Project Alamarri: Expanding the Alamarri Language

by FenxShiral



Series: Project Alamarri [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alamarri, Avvar, Chasind, Clayne, Gen, Language, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Project Alamarri, Thedas Language Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenxShiral/pseuds/FenxShiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a project to create a conlang for the Alamarri languages of the Dragon Age universe. This will include a main language, as well as sub-dialects for Avvar and Chasind languages. This particular work is a compendium of all my major posts on the project from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alamarri Introduction

Alamarri is the language spoken by the Avvar and other Alamarri tribes throughout Fereldan and other areas of Thedas. This language would eventually become English / Fereldan.

It is based upon Proto-Germanic and Old English, with the intent of sounding similar to English while sounding like a new language (I.e. I just didn't want to rehash old english). 

An example of the language:

_Gretanen, fremdi. Ik wilcuma thi su min stede. Ofrag thi bledsungdren eb Haakon Wentrsbræt ond di Tiweshlefdi._

_Greetings, stranger. I welcome you to my place. I offer you the blessings of Haakon Wintersbreath and the Lady of the Sky._

 

Alamarri is a bit of an anomaly. It is the primary parent language of Fereldan/English (the secondary parent language being Tevene), and is one of the sibling languages of Ander (both Alamarri and Ander would have come from a proto-neromenian language). It has many words that are very similar to English/Fereldan, sometimes both in spelling and pronunciation. However, these words are different enough that English speakers may find the variations slightly confusing at first. 

Additionally, this language is based upon Old English and Proto-Germanic, so English words that take their etymology from French, Latin, Spanish, etc, will not have analogues. There will instead be words that are based upon their Old English or Proto-Germanic equivalent that may sound confusing to an English speaker (such as  _stefn_  for 'voice' or  _ondwlid_  for 'face'). Pronunciation is also slightly confusing (and I will be making a post about phonology and pronunciation in the near future, although it may not be until I finish more on Elvish and begin working on Alamarri in earnest).

 

## ALAMARRI OVERVIEW:

Alamarri is the language of the Alamarri tribes. A sibling language to Ander, and Neromenian, Alamarri is one of the oldest living languages in Thedas. In many Alamarri tribes, the Alamarri language has become a ceremonial language, taking a back-seat to the much more common trade tongue. Only two major Alamarri tribes still speak Alamarri as a primary language: The Avvar and The Chasind.

Each Alamarri tribe has their own dialect of the Alamarri language, with some being different enough to be considered a new language. None of the languages are different enough, however, that speakers of different dialects cannot understand each other. 

The Chasind dialect is quite different from the Avvar dialect, yet Chasind and Avvar can understand each other with relative ease. 

The Alamarri conlang is based upon proto-germanic, old english and gaulish, with a little bit of welsh thrown in for good measure.

## The Dialects of Alamarri:

Alamarri Proper / Spæcir Dens: This is the primary dialect, and the official language of the Clayne tribes. However, this language is rarely spoken any longer, given that most clayne tribes that haven’t assimilated into Ferelden have still adopted the trade tongue as their primary language. Therefore, Alamarri Proper (or  _Spæcir Dens_ \- Valley speech), is mostly relegated to ceremonial purposes. Most non-assimilated clayne that are fluent in the language would be so because of cultural reasons, not because they used it as a primary day-to-day language. 

Avvar / Spæcir Hehrocs: This is the dialect of Alamarri that is the native language of the Avvar tribes. Whether or not this is the day-to-day language of a tribe depends entirely on that tribes location in relation to major fereldan cities. Those Avvar tribes that trade regularly with outsiders are more likely to adopt the trade tongue as their primary language, whereas the more isolated tribes are more likely to retain the Avvar language (or  _Spæcir Hehrocs_  - Mountain Speech) as their primary language.

Chasind / Spæcir Wüdsz: This is the dialect of Alamarri that is the native language of the Chasind tribes. Most Chasind tribes chose to forgoe learning the trade tongue in favor of retaining their native language. While many Chasind tribes do have members who are fluent in the trade tongue, Chasind (or  _Spæcir Wüdsz_  - Forest speech) has not been replaced as their primary language.

## Relationship with Other Langauges:

Alamarri is a sibling language to Ander and Neromenian. Neromenian is a dead language and was spoken by the Neromenian tribes. It was one of many languages, along with Qarinic that was replaced by Ancient Tevene during the formation of the Tevinter Imperium. Alamarri is also related to Qarinic and Ancient Tevene, as the parent languages of all of them evolved from the same Proto-Language (Proto Neromenian).


	2. Alamarri Sentence Structure

 

Alamarri sentence structure is very basic -- in fact, you could argue that sentence structure simply doesn't exist in Alamarri. Whereas English is a rather strict SVO (Subject-verb-object) language, Alamarri is free form in its sentence structure. Rather than using sentence structure to help indicate the meaning of a sentence, Alamarri uses declenting verbs and nouns, as well as a few different cases, moods and voices for their nouns and verbs to indicate sentence meaning. This means that sentence structure is far more flexible in Alamarri than it is in English. 

For example, the sentence: I am with Robert:  _Ik jom wÿd Rodbrÿtas._

 _Rodbrÿt_ is the Alamarri equivalent of Robert (it means bright glory), and -as is the suffix added to masculine nouns or names in the accusative case. The suffix -as indicates that  _Rodbrÿt_  is the object of the sentence, so his place in the sentence doesn't matter. 

Likewise,  _Ik_  is the first person single nominative pronoun, thus indicating that  _Ik_  is the subject of the sentence or independent clause. 

 _Jom_  is the present indicative first person conjugation for the verb 'to be,' thus indicating that it applies to  _Ik_. Oftentimes, in informal speech, the pronouns will be implied in Alamarri, but it is considered grammatically incorrect to do so, so it is not something done in formal settings. 

 _Wÿd_  is the preposition with. Only nouns, articles, verbs, and pronouns declent. 

Therefore, the same exact phrase (I am with Robert) can be written in the following ways, still retain the same exact meaning, and still be 100% grammatically correct:

 _Wÿd Rodbrÿtas jom Ik_. (with Robert am I)

 _Jom Ik wÿd Rodbrÿtas_. (am I with Robert)

 _Jom wÿd Rodbrÿtas Ik_. (am with Robert I)

 _Ik Rodbrÿtas jom wÿd_. (I Robert am with)

 _Jom Rodbrÿtas wÿd Ik_. (am Robert with I)

Because of this freedom (Or perhaps in order to achieve it), Alamarri has a very high number of noun, verb and pronoun declensions compared to other languages, especially English. 

Pronoun Basics

For pronouns, you have two declension categories: Case and Number.

The cases are: [Nominative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/nominative_case) ( _nömlangÿf)_ , [Accusative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/accusative_case) ( _fordÿf_ ), [Genitive](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/genitive_case) ( _hagunÿf)_ , and [Dative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dative_case#English) ( _giefengÿf)._

The number is: Single ( _anir_ ), Dual ( _twair_ ), and Plural ( _menagir_ )

Dual is different from plural in that the dual number refers to a group of 2 or 3, whereas plural refers to 3 or more. 

Alamarri has 5 pronouns and three genders (Male, female, and neuter). Note that Ð or ð is pronounced like the th in the or this. Þ and þ are pronounced like the th in thing or therapy. 

First Person Pronoun (has no gender)

> Nominative:  
> \--Single:  _Ik  
> _ \--Dual:  _wit  
> _ \--Plural:  _wi_  
>  Accusative / Dative:  
> \--Single: mi  
> \--Dual: unk  
> \--Plural: us  
> Genitive:  
> \--Single: min  
> \--Dual: aro  
> \--Plural: ors

Second Person Pronoun (Has no gender)

> Nominative:  
> \--Single:  _ðu  
> _ \--Dual:  _git  
> _ \--Plural:  _gi  
> _ Accusative / Dative:  
> \--Single: _ði_  
>  \--Dual:  _ink_  
>  \--Plural:  _iu_  
>  Genitive:  
> \--Single:  _ðin_  
>  \--Dual:  _iur_  
>  \--Plural:  _iuras_  
> 

Third Person Masculine

> Nominative:  
> \--Single: i _  
> _\--Dual: iz _  
> _\--Plural: ðei __  
> Accusative / Dative:  
>  \--Single: im  
> \--Dual: imz  
> \--Plural: ðæm  
> Genitive:  
> \--Single: is  
> \--Dual: ðir  
> \--Plural: ðirs

Third Person Feminine

> Nominative:  
> \--Single:  _siu  
> _ \--Dual:  _sit  
> _ \--Plural:  _ðei  
> _ Accusative / Dative:  
> \--Single:  _ir_  
>  \--Dual:  _itz_  
>  \--Plural:  _ðæm_  
>  Genitive:  
> \--Single:  _ira_  
>  \--Dual:  _ðir_  
>  \--Plural:  _ðirs_  
> 

Noun Basics

Nouns are a bit more complicated than pronouns, and have three declension categories: Gender, Case and Number.

The genders, as mentioned before, are : Male ( _moz_ ), Female ( _wemoz_ ), and neuter ( _nadæger_ ). 

For cases, they are the same as pronouns, plus they add two more: [vocative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vocative_case) ( _spekÿf_ ), and [instrumental](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instrumental_case) ( _tolÿf_ ). 

For number, nouns only have single and plural. Only pronouns and verbs have a dual number. 

Verb Basics

Verbs are the most complicated, as they have quite a large amount of declensions categories: Voice, Mood, Tense, Person, and Number.

The verb voices are: [active](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/active_voice) ( _aktÿf_ ), and [passive](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/passive_voice) ( _nadaktÿf)_. 

The verb moods are: [imperative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/imperative_mood) ( _camændÿf_ ), [indicative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/indicative_mood) ( _scosunÿf_ ), and [subjunctive](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/subjunctive_mood) ( _konecengÿf_ )

The tenses are: Past ( _kröst_ ) and Present ( _dernu_ )

The persons are: First person, Second Person, Third Person, Infinitive, and Participle

The numbers are: Single, dual, and plural.

Given the number of declensions for both, examples of nouns and verbs will have to wait for their own posts. 

For now, I hope this gives you an idea of how Alamarri will work. 

_Meij dü Hehrocpædr Korth læte bledsungasz su ði._


	3. Alamarri Nouns

Nouns are the main building block of almost any single language. Alamarri is no different. However, given that Alamarri has a great number of declensions (similar to Latin), there are a four different categories of nouns. The way a noun ends dictates exactly how it declents, and each category will have a different style of ending, thus dictating which declension form you need to use.

Compared to other languages, however, the declension differences in Alamarri are not very pronounced and rather easy to get a hold of.

Firstly, a call back to one of my first posts on Alamarri, which goes over Alamarri noun case, which you can find [here](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/post/111919416363/alamarri-introduction). To recap, the Alamarri noun cases are: [nominative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/nominative_case) ( _nömlangÿf)_ , [accusative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/accusative_case) ( _fordÿf_ ), [genitive](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/genitive_case) ( _hagunÿf)_ , [dative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dative_case#English) ( _giefengÿf),_[vocative](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vocative_case)( _spekÿf_ ), and[instrumental](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instrumental_case) _(tolÿf_ _)._

Note that all Alamarri nouns are inherently neuter, and so they include their masculine and feminine variants  _within their declensions_ , rather than as separate words.  Keep a note that this is the way that Alamarri treats sexual gender grammatically. It is utilized as part of declension, not as a separate word. This means that most nouns that we associated with gender in English are in fact related to  _roles_  in Alamarri.

For example, the masculine nominative singular of  _hünd_ (dog) would be  _hündis_  (male dog). The feminine would be  _hündsi_  (female dog).

Likewise, take the Alamarri words  _wimon_ (woman) and  _mon_ (man). Both of these nouns are inherently  _neuter_. They refer to the roles usually taken by women and men,  _NOT_  gender. For example, a male who chooses the roles of staying at home, tending the household and cooking the food would be called  _wimonis_  - male woman. A male who, instead, chose to be a hunter and protector and warrior would be known as  _monis_  - male man. Likewise, a female who chose to be a hunter, protector and warrior would be  _monsi_  - female man. A female who instead chose to stay at home, tend the household and cook the food would be  _wimonsi_  - female woman.

The words  _modr_  (mother) and  _pædr_  (father) are treated the same way. A male parent who took on stereotypical motherly duties would be  _modris_ , and a female parent who took on stereotypical fatherly duties would be  _pædrisi_. The roles are not tied to gender as they are in English.

With that said, on with the difference between each of the four categories.

* * *

 

**FIRST DECLENSION NOUNS**

First declension nouns or primary nouns ( _anÿf verten_ ) are the most common and numerous nouns in Alamarri, and all other declensions are based upon them. 

You know that a noun is first declension if they end in any consonant except for s, þ, ð, f, st, r or z. 

Declension of First Declensions Nouns:

> Neuter:
> 
> Nominative single -  _no change_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -en_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -er_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -erz_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -es_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -esz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -s_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -em_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -emen_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -dre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -dren_
> 
> Feminine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -si_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -sen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -e_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -siez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -sa_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -saz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -s_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -sae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -sam_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -sidre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -sidren_
> 
> Masculine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -is_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -zen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -i_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -iez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -as_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -asz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -s_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -ae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -am_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -isdre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -isdren_

**SECOND DECLENSION NOUNS**

You know that a noun is second declension if they end in the consonants þ, ð, f, st, or r.

Declension of Second Declensions Nouns:

> Neuter:
> 
> Nominative single -  _no change_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -en_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -e_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -ez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -es_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -esz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -s_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -em_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -emen_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -ed_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -eden_
> 
> Feminine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -isi_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -isen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -a_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -iez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -asa_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -asaz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -esa_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -esasz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -asae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -asam_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -asid_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -asiden_
> 
> Masculine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -is_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -zen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -i_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -iez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -as_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -asz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -es_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -esz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -ae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -am_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -isid_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -isiden_

**THIRD DECLENSION NOUNS**

You know that a noun is third declension is they end in s or z. 

Declension of Third Declensions Nouns:

> Neuter:
> 
> Nominative single -  _no change_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -en_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -er_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -erz_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -es_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -esz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -s_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -em_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -emen_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -dre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -dren_
> 
> Feminine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -hi_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -hen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -e_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -hiez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -ha_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -haz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -h_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -z_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -hae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -ham_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -hidre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -hidren_
> 
> Masculine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -is_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -en_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -it_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -iez_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -as_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -asz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -t_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -ken_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -ae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -am_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -isdre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -isdren_

**FOURTH DECLENSION NOUNS**

You know that a noun is fourth declension if they end in a vowel.

Declension of First Declensions Nouns:

> Neuter:
> 
> Nominative single -  _no change_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -n_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add -r_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add -rz_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -s_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -st_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sken_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -m_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -men_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -dre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -dren_
> 
> Feminine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -si_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -sen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add primary harmonic vowel_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add primary harmonic vowel and -z_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add -sa_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add -saz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -sh_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -shen_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -sae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -sam_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -sidre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -sidren_
> 
> Masculine:
> 
> Nominative single -  _add -is_
> 
> Nominative plural -  _add -zen_
> 
> Vocative single -  _add secondary harmonic vowel_
> 
> Vocative plural -  _add secondary harmonic vowel and -z_
> 
> Accusative single -  _add extended vowel and -s_
> 
> Accusative plural -  _add extended vowel and -sz_
> 
> Genitive single -  _add -s_
> 
> Genitive plural -  _add -sz_
> 
> Dative single _\- add -rae_
> 
> Dative plural -  _add -ram_
> 
> Instrumental single -  _add -isdre_
> 
> Instrumental plural -  _add -isdren_

As you can see, the differences between each category is small, with most changes arising in order to make pronunciation easier and more efficient. 

For example, let’s take the feminine accusative single and masculine accusative single of one noun from each category:

 _Bann_  (guardian, warrior, knight, noble person) - First Declension

> _bannsa_  (fem accusative sing)
> 
> _bannas_  (masc accusative sing)

_münþ_  (mouth) - second declension

> _münþasa_  (fem accusative sing)
> 
> _münþas_  (masc accusative sing)

_tiwes_  (the sky, heaven, the heavens) - third declension

> _tiwesha_  (fem accusative sing)
> 
> _tiwesas_  (masc accusative sing)

_möre_  (ocean, sea) - fourth declension

> _möresa_  (fem accusative sing)
> 
> _mörees_  (masc accusative sing)

_piska_  (fish) - fourth declension

> _piskasa_ (fem accusative sing)
> 
> _piskaas_  (masc accusative sing)

But wait. What the heck are harmonic vowels?

I’m glad you asked! HARMONIC VOWELS ARE THE COOLEST THINGS EVER. THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE.

Each vowel in Alamarri has a primary and secondary harmonic, as well as a primary and secondary semi-harmonic. These not only dictates how vowels work together, but how they can be used, and the sounds that different dipthongs make. 

This is the vowel harmony in Alamarri:

  


 

The vowels in the middle underneath ‘harmonic’ are the main vowels, those on the left are the primary harmonic, the ones on the right are the secondary harmonic. Those underneath ‘semi’ are likewise separate into primary on the left and secondary on the right. 

For example, for the vowel a, its primary and secondary harmonic would be i and e. Its primary and secondary semi-harmonic would be u and o. 

So for example, let’s take the feminine and masculine vocative singular in each example to show you how vowel harmony works in fourth declension nouns:

 _möre_  (ocean, sea)

> _mörei_ (fem vocative sing)
> 
> _mörea_  (masc vocative sing)

_piska_  (fish)

> _piskai_ (fem vocative sing)
> 
> _piskae_  (masc vocative sing)

_andu_  (hand)

> _anduo_ (fem vocative sing)
> 
> _andue_ (masc vocative sing)

No go to the (work in progress) [Alamarri word list](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4280610/chapters/9695229) and practice your declensions. 

_Di hlefdisi bledsetas ði ira spæcdre._


	4. Alamarri Verbs Part 1: E Verbs

If we think about nouns as the main building blocks of language, we can think about verbs, adjectives, adverbs and other parts of speech as the glue that keeps it all together. 

Alamarri has a two different categories of verbs: Regular and irregular. Regular verbs are all conjugated mostly the same way, but irregular verbs come in a variety of forms. Some irregular verbs share similarities, and others are completely different with the only main grammatical rule allowing them being, “Because.”

**REGULAR VERBS**

Regular verbs are broken down into two types, each of which is conjugated in a slightly different way. Like nouns, these types are indicated by their endings. First declension verbs end in -e, and second declension verbs end in -an.

Verbs, like nouns, have various cases that they can be in. In the case of verbs, we have voice, tense, mood, person and number.

Alamarri verbs have: 

Two voices: [active](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Active_voice) ( _aktÿf_ ) and [passive](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Passive_voice) ( _nadaktÿf_ ).

Two tenses: past ( _kröst_ ) and present ( _dernü_ ).

Three [moods](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammatical_mood): [indicative](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Realis_mood) ( _scosunÿf_ ), [subjunctive](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subjunctive_mood) ( _konecengÿf_ ) and [imperative](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperative_mood) ( _camændÿf_ ).

Three [persons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammatical_person): First ( _anÿf_ ), second ( _twaken_ ) and third ( _driken_ ).

Three numbers: Singular, dual (between 2 and 3), and plural (Three or more). Note that only first and second person conjugations have dual numbers. 

In the case of number, the dual number and plural number can both be used if the number is 3. For example, if you were to say, “The three of you hunt,” you could say either  _Ðu huntest_  or  _Ðu dri huntesten_. Note that when using the ‘dual’ conjugation, the number  _dri_  (three) is not needed because the conjugation  _huntest_  implies a number of either two or three, whereas the conjugation  _huntesten_  implies only a number of 3 or greater.

I go through how E verbs are conjugated beneath the cut.

 

* * *

 

 

**First Declension Verbs ( E Verbs)**

First declension verbs end in -e. In showing how they are conjugated, we will be using the verb  _case_  - to hunt or to chase.

Infinitive and Participles:

 

> Infinitive:  _su case_
> 
> Present participle:  _caseng_
> 
> Past participle: ge cast (note that in the case of e verbs that end in -te, a second t is not added, the e is simply removed. For example,  _akte_  would become  _ge akt_  and  _hunte_  would become  _ge hunt_ )

**INDICATIVE**

Active Indicative:

 

> Present:
> 
> First Person singular:  _casag_
> 
> Second person singular:  _casas_
> 
> Third person singular:  _caset_
> 
> First person dual:  _casn_
> 
> Second person dual:  _casest_
> 
> First person plural:  _casagen_
> 
> Second person plural:  _casesten_
> 
> Third person plural:  _caseten_
> 
> Past:
> 
> First Person singular:  _ge casaga_
> 
> Second person singular:  _ge casast_
> 
> Third person singular:  _ge casat_
> 
> First person dual:  _ge casæn_
> 
> Second person dual:  _ge casæst_
> 
> First person plural:  _ge casægen_
> 
> Second person plural:  _ge casæsten_
> 
> Third person plural:  _ge casaten_
> 
> Future:
> 
> First Person singular:  _wÿl casaga_
> 
> Second person singular: wÿl _casast_
> 
> Third person singular:  _wÿl casat_
> 
> First person dual:  _wÿl casæn_
> 
> Second person dual:  _wÿl casæst_
> 
> First person plural:  _wÿl casægen_
> 
> Second person plural:  _wÿl casæsten_
> 
> Third person plural:  _wÿl casaten_

Passive Indicative:

 

> Present:
> 
> First Person singular:  _casmag_
> 
> Second person singular:  _casmas_
> 
> Third person singular:  _casmat_
> 
> First person dual:  _casmen_
> 
> Second person dual:  _casmest_
> 
> First person plural:  _casmagen_
> 
> Second person plural:  _casmesten_
> 
> Third person plural:  _casmaten_
> 
> Past:
> 
> First Person singular:  _ge casmaga_
> 
> Second person singular:  _ge casmast_
> 
> Third person singular:  _ge casmat_
> 
> First person dual:  _ge casmæn_
> 
> Second person dual:  _ge casmæst_
> 
> First person plural:  _ge casmægen_
> 
> Second person plural:  _ge casmæsten_
> 
> Third person plural:  _ge casmæten_
> 
> Future:
> 
> First Person singular:  _wÿl casmaga_
> 
> Second person singular: wÿl _casmast_
> 
> Third person singular:  _wÿl casmat_
> 
> First person dual:  _wÿl casmæn_
> 
> Second person dual:  _wÿl casmæst_
> 
> First person plural:  _wÿl casmægen_
> 
> Second person plural:  _wÿl casmæsten_
> 
> Third person plural:  _wÿl casmæten_

**SUBJUNCTIVE**

Active Subjunctive:

 

> Present:
> 
> First Person singular:  _casagas_
> 
> Second person singular:  _casestag_
> 
> Third person singular:  _casetas_
> 
> First person dual:  _casege_
> 
> Second person dual:  _casestag_
> 
> First person plural:  _casagest_
> 
> Second person plural:  _casestagen_
> 
> Third person plural:  _casetenag_
> 
> Past:
> 
> First Person singular:  _ge casåga_
> 
> Second person singular:  _ge casås_
> 
> Third person singular:  _ge casåte_
> 
> First person dual:  _ge casång_
> 
> Second person dual:  _ge casåst_
> 
> First person plural:  _ge casången_
> 
> Second person plural:  _ge casåstem_
> 
> Third person plural:  _ge casåtem_
> 
> Future:
> 
> First Person singular:  _wÿl casåga_
> 
> Second person singular: wÿl _casås_
> 
> Third person singular:  _wÿl casåte_
> 
> First person dual:  _wÿl casång_
> 
> Second person dual:  _wÿl casåst_
> 
> First person plural:  _wÿl casången_
> 
> Second person plural:  _wÿl casåstem_
> 
> Third person plural:  _wÿl casåtem_

Passive Subjunctive:

 

> Present:
> 
> First Person singular:  _casmagas_
> 
> Second person singular:  _casmastag_
> 
> Third person singular:  _casmatas_
> 
> First person dual:  _casmåg_
> 
> Second person dual:  _casmæstag_
> 
> First person plural:  _casmagest_
> 
> Second person plural:  _casmæstagen_
> 
> Third person plural:  _casmetenag_
> 
> Past:
> 
> First Person singular:  _ge casmåga_
> 
> Second person singular:  _ge casmås_
> 
> Third person singular:  _ge casmåte_
> 
> First person dual:  _ge casmång_
> 
> Second person dual:  _ge casmåst_
> 
> First person plural:  _ge casmången_
> 
> Second person plural:  _ge casmåstem_
> 
> Third person plural:  _ge casmåtem_
> 
> Future:
> 
> First Person singular:  _wÿl casmåga_
> 
> Second person singular: wÿl _casmås_
> 
> Third person singular:  _wÿl casmåte_
> 
> First person dual:  _wÿl casmång_
> 
> Second person dual:  _wÿl casmåst_
> 
> First person plural:  _wÿl casmången_
> 
> Second person plural:  _wÿl casmåstem_
> 
> Third person plural:  _wÿl casmåtem_

So for example, if we have two sentences which say the same thing, one passive and one active:

 

> The dog chases the rabbit.
> 
> _Da hünd caset da hæses._
> 
> The rabbit is chased by the dog.
> 
> _Da hæs casmat da hündes._

Note that in neither example is  _case_  put into past tense. Also note that in the second example, the word  _wÿd_  (with, by) is not there, because the passive conjugation of  _casmat_  implies that the meaning isn’t just ‘is chased’ but ‘is chased by.’ Note also that not only does the verb conjugation change in the second example, but  _hæs_  is now the subject, so it changes from accusative _(hæses)_  to nominative ( _hæs_ ), and  _hünd_  is now the object, so it changes from nominative ( _hünd_ ) to accusative ( _hündes_ ).

Note also how the sentence changes if we used the subjunctive mood.

 

> The rabbit, that the dog chases, will be eaten for dinner.
> 
> _Da hæs, ðad da hündes casetas, wÿl bij ijt et aptnonmæl._
> 
> The rabbit, that the dog chased, was eaten for dinner.
> 
> _Da hæs, ðad da hündes ge casåte, ge wöz ijt et apotnonmæl._
> 
> We are eating the rabbit that the dog chased.
> 
> _Wi ijteng da hæses ðad da hündae ge casåte._

Mind you that I am only ordering these sentences ni the English order to make it easier to understand. Because of the high amount of declension, Alamarri sentence structure is very free. For example, I can word the previous sentence like this:

 

> _Ðad da hündae ge casåte wi ijteng da hæses._
> 
> That the hound chased we are eating the rabbit.

And it would still make perfect sense in Alamarri, even though it’s complete gibberish in English.

Until next time.

_Wul casatun, min fründen._


	5. How to Swear in Alamarri

Technically, most swears didn’t come about until middle English. But who cares.

Fuck

> _Foke_  - Verb. To fuck.
> 
> _Fokkit_  - Interjection and noun - fuck
> 
> _Fokeng_  - present participle and adjective - fucking
> 
> _Fokung_  - gerund - fucking.
> 
> _Da fokeng fokkit ge donat da fokunges._
> 
> The fucking fuck did the fucking. 

Shit

> _scitte_  - verb. to shit. to have diarrhea. also interjection: shit
> 
> _scitten_  - noun. shit. diarrhea.
> 
> _Scitte! Da fokeng scittenis ge scittat is mones!_
> 
> Shit! The fucking shit shat himself!


End file.
